Falling Slowly
by Lily Mills
Summary: After season 3 Emma went to Regina's house to try to apologize her but when she does she find out that Regina is pregnant. She will do all she can to help the Mayor to compensate bringing Marian back and ruining her chance to True Love. A/N: I had this crazy idea. Im going to try to unite all the Swan Queen Week (swanqueenweek.) topics in one story. Enjoy!
1. Pregnant?

**A/N: I had and idea but I don't know where is this going. I am going to unite all the Swan Queen Week topics and create a big fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Emma was at her place with Henry when she caught herself thinking about the mayor. It has been 3 weeks that she came back with Marian, it has been 3 weeks that her baby brother was born and it has been 3 weeks that she don't talk to Regina. Emma felt guilty about destroying her chance of finding true love again but she didn't regret anything. Marian was an innocent girl that was killed by the former Evil Queen. She didn't deserve that. Neither does Regina deserve this now.

After thinking a lot, Emma finally decides to go to Regina's mansion. She told Henry to stay with Mary Margaret and David until she gets back.

"Regina?" Emma yelled when nobody was answering the door. Maybe Regina knew that was her, maybe she doesn't want to talk to Emma. Yes, that must be it. She definitely does not want to talk to her.

Emma wasn't going to give up so easily so she sat down and waited. She promised herself to wait just 10 minutes before she goes.

Regina was about to answer the door when Robin appeared behind her.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"I'm sorry. About Marian, about everything."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry. I won't stand between you and her. You deserve to be with your family and I'm not a monster to interfere. Now, please, can you leave me alone for a minute? See you around."

Emma saw Robin leaving Regina's house and she wondered what have just happened. She decide to come in even knowing that she wasn't invited. It took a while to find the mayor in her huge mansion, but when she finally found her she kind of wished that she didn't.

"Well, this is awkaward."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Regina almost yelled "And why the hell you always have to wear this same red disgusting coat?"

"You're not much better. Considering that I just found you peeing in a stick. Is that a pregnancy test? Regina, are you pregnant?"

"Well, you're the last person I want to see right now. You have to wait-" Regina said but Emma stoped her.

"I know that you hate me, but at this moment, I'm the only person here so could you please at least tell me if you're pregnant or not?"

"No, I'm serious we have to wait." She pointed at the pregnancy test. Still haven't showed result yet.

"Oh, ok. So um is it Robin's?"

"No, it's Snow's. When we stopped fighting I realised that I loved her and we had that magical true love baby... Of course it is Robin's idiot."

"I'm glad you still can make jokes. You're going to give him away?"

"I'm not stupid like you were when you gave up Henry, Miss Swan. I will raise him with or without Robin. And, god, I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!"

"Wow, that hurted. Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you already did but go ahead."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Miss Swan, I've told you that I don't know if I'm preg-" At this moment, Emma looked at the test and Regina followed her look.

She was pregnant. She wanted to cry and hug someone. And the only person that was near her was Emma Swan. She hugged her anyway. At this act she realized how terrified she was.


	2. Faking it?

Regina haven't told anyone yet so just Emma knows about it. The blonde was spending more time in the mansion than Henry and the boy was suspecting that something is going on.

"Ma, what's going on between you and mom?"

"Why?" Emma asked looking nervous.

"Well, I noticed that you are going a lot to her house and not to talk about me or city stuff like you usually do. And I'm not stupid."

"Regina is... we are, you see, it's complicated. I'm not sure if I can tell you, it's up to her. You wanna know, you ask her."

"Mom, I know what's happening." Henry smirked.

"You do?" Emma asks, confused.

"Yes! You and mom are dating! And you were afraid to tell me because you didn't know how I would react! It makes totally sense now!" Henry was so excited that Emma didn't know how to answer him.

Emma freaked out and just nodded.

[-]

Regina was cooking when she heard someone knocking the door.

Emma enters in the mansion like a hurricane. "I don't know why he said that and I don't know why I agreed. Regina, help me. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm going to do and-"

"Calm down. I thought that I was the freaked out pregnant here. What's going on?"

"Henry noticed."

"What? My belly didn't grow yet." Regina said, joking.

"Regina, that's serious. I made a serious mistake. Henry noticed that I'm spending too much time with you and he thinks we're dating. I couldn't say nothing because he looked so happy!" Emma thought that Regina was going to kill her at that moment.

"That's ok." Regina replied and got back to the kitchen leaving a confused Emma in the hall.

"What? Did you heard what I just said? He thinks we are dat-" Regina interrupted Emma.

"So what? Isn't that a better excuse than telling him I'm pregnant?"

At this moment Emma's cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Hook. And then she had this crazy idea. Regina is pregnant and she doesn't want anyone to find out. Emma doesn't want to broke Henry's heart by telling him the truth that she and Regina are not dating. Emma doesn't want Hook to bother her. So for a second this sounded a great idea.

"Let's fake it."

"Fake what? A relationship? Are you insane?"

"I thought that you were cool about it" Emma said, blushing a little.

"Who would believe in us? We hated each other for almost 3 years."

"Have you never heard that opposites attract?"

[-]

"Are you nervous?" Emma said before they enters Granny's.

"Why would I be? It's fake anyway." Regina replied as she hold Emma's hand that was sweating a lot.

They opened the door and as soon as they get in everybody looked. They heard whispers. Gossip whispers.

Hook was standing right in front of them.

"Emma, what do you think about-" Hook looked the two woman hands. "You are kidding, right?"

"No, I'm um with Regina."

"Yeah, sure you are. So, I was saying... You, me and my boat?" He didn't believe it. It was impossible.

"Hook, we are dating." Regina said.

"No one believes you love. If you two are really dating... then prove it."

Emma was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Like the worst idea she ever had. But she didn't think much because Regina's next move was surprising. She never thought that the brunette's lips were soft like that. The kiss was calm and maybe the best that she ever had. When Regina pulled apart Emma was shocked when she realized that she wanted more. And Emma kissed her again.

In the middle of the second kiss Robin appeared.

"Regina! I'm here and I'm willing to take care of our-" He stops when he saw the two woman kissing right in front of him.


	3. Doctor's appointment?

Note: Now I'm going to mix all the topics 'cause it's getting too complicated to write them in order. And I'm sorry about my grammar, English is not my first language haha. Thanks for Reading!

"Robin, wait!" Regina screamed.

"Seriously? You and Emma? What the hell?" Robin said. "I was going to help you with our baby but I guess you've already found someone else. I'm done." And then he leaves.

"Don't go after him, Regina" Emma suddenly arrived.

"But..."

"You don't need any man taking care of you, I'm here." Emma blushes. She didn't know if it was the right thing to say, she didn't know if Regina was going to blame her for Robin leaving again. Maybe she was getting sensitive because of the pregnancy.

Regina was already four months pregnant now and her belly wasn't growing bigger.

"What we're going to do? You have to start telling people soon." Emma says.

"Miss Swan-" Regina starts but Emma interrupts.

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me. It's almost 5 months and you keep calling me that. Why?"

"Sorry, _Emma._ I have a question. How long are you going to pretend being my girlfriend?"

"Um... Why? Are you uncomfortable? We can stop whenever you want."

"No." Regina replies faster than normal. "I mean... We don't need to stop if you don't want."

There was a minute of silence between the two woman. Emma noticed that the brunette doesn't want to stop and neither does she. Why? She used to hate Regina. Why it suddenly changed? Maybe they were spending too much time together. Maybe they built a strong friendship. Emma was forcing herself to think only on their friendship. But she knew that there was something more.

She involuntarily leaned to kiss Regina but then something happened. Regina was going to kiss her back when she passed out.

"Damn it." Emma quickly picked her phone and called Whale. "I need help! It's Regina, she passed out! Send someone here, quick."

[-]

"She will be fine." Whale said. "She just need to rest and someone to look after her for um 2 or 3 weeks. And she needs to drink a lot of water. I'll leave some pills that she has to take during the period of 8 hours."

After 2 hours that Whale left Regina woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We, um, were discussing about telling people about your pregnancy. And then you passed out."

"Oh. How long did I sleep?" Regina hated to feel weak. She doesn't like the fact that someone needs to take care of her. She can take care of herself.

"5 hours. I'm staying here for 3 weeks or until you gets better. I'll make sure that you take your pills correctly."

"Well, I don't need you being here. I can take pills by myself."

"Regina, you're tired and you need to get some rest."

Even though Regina doesn't like it, she knew that it's not worth it to argue with Emma.

[-]

"Ma, how is mom?" Henry asked when he and Emma were buying some stuff at the supermarket.

"She is doing great. Now, let's go home." The blonde said when they finish paying.

"Gina! We are back!"

Regina was lying on her bed, probably sleeping.

"Emma, did you bought my pickles?" Regina suddenly open her eyes.

"Shit. I forgot, sorry."

"Seriously? The only thing that I ask you to buy you forget?"

"You can't blame me! The kid was taking all that junk food and I couldn't say no." Emma smirked.

"Me? I wasn't! Emma was, mom." Henry smiles, running while Emma chases him yelling "Traitor."

When Emma finally got to Herny she began to tickle him.

"Ma!" Laughs. "Stop it!" More laughs.

At that moment Regina realized something. That was the family she wanted to have. Not Robin. But Emma and Henry.

"Regina, what happened?" Emma stops tickling Henry when she see Regina's 'thinking face'. "If it is the pickles I bought them, I was just joking."

"It's nothing." Regina just smiled.

Wrong. There was something. Regina knew that her happiness wouldn't last. When she finally gets a family that cared about her. It all gets wrong.

[-]

When Emma was buying her junk food Regina went to the hospital.

"You finally came to look at your baby?" Whale asked.

"Yes. Well, I can't um feel him."

"You can lay down there, please. This will be a little cold." The doctor said while he passes the ultrasound.

He turn it off quickly, doesn't explaining anything to Regina. She looks at him, confused. Whale looks desperate and agitated.

"What is that drama about?" Regina asked.

"I just need to do some examinations. I'll be right back."

He made Regina wait for 20 minutes untill he got back.

"Now, can you explain this to me, Frakenstein?"

"Have you ever done a Pap test?"

"I'm fairytale character. We don't need to do that stuff."

"I recommend you to do that. And after you have the test done, we should talk."

Regina waited another 20 minutes and when the results came she was called to the doctor's office.

"I'm sorry, Regina. You lost your baby."

Regina starts crying. She wished that she didn't care. But she did.

"And" Whale continues. That will be hard, he thought. "You've got uterus cancer."


	4. Half naked?

Note: So, awkward situation check, fake relationship check, caregiving check, now it's the accidental stimulation. Hope you guys enjoy it! And again, sorry about the grammar English is not my first language.

A week later Regina went to the hospital again. She needed to check the cancer, if it was spreading fast or something like that.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" Whale asked. "You need someone, you're vulnerable. In a couple of months you won't be able to do a lot of stuff alone. Sooner or later you will have no choice."

"Well, thanks for being so nice." Regina replies sarcastic. "It's not like I have a lot of friends."

"You have Emma. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"How long do you think it would take until the test result come?" The brunette asked, already impatient.

Someone knocked the door. The person handled a envelop to Whale as soon as he opened it. The doctor took a look at the result, concerned.

"Regina, I'm afraid your cancer is already in stage four. There's nothing more we can do to remove it. But we can treat it."

Her face was full of tears. How was she supposed to tell Henry and Emma? Maybe Emma is not going to suffer a lot but Henry? He was her only family for 10 years. She raised him.

"How long?"

"Six months, maybe a year. I'm sorry."

Regina left the hospital, crying in her way home. When she got home, it was all dark. She turned the lights on, still with her eyes wet.

"Surprise!" Almost entire Storybrooke was there. How can she forget her own birthday?

Regina faked a surprised face.

"Are you crying?" Henry asked.

She never thought that they will make her a surprise party. Emma came near her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at a few people and went to her bedroom.

"Something wrong?" The blonde asked while she saw Regina alone in her room when everybody was celebrating.

"No, nothing. Just... forgot my birthday." Regina wiped her tears.

"Are you crying? You didn't like the surprise?"

"No, it was lovely. I love-" Regina stops, she almost said it. "Surprises." She completes.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I've already told you. Nothing's wrong. Can I be alone for a minute?"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Emma said. That was easy, Regina thought. "Only if you tell me what's wrong."

"Fucking cancer. I have fucking cancer!" Regina almost yelled at the other woman. "Happy now?"

A tear came down in Emma's face an then followed by others.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Emma asked.

"I was scared. I _am _scared."

Emma hugged Regina for a long while. And they ignored everything and everyone that were around.

[-]

2 months later they were happy. Emma, Henry and Regina. They were finally a family despite the fact that Emma and Regina were still avoiding their feelings for each other.

Emma got used to take Regina every week to the hospital to the treatment.

"Ava is cute." Emma made an observation when they were talking about Herny's new little girlfriend and waiting for Whale.

"But she's Gretel, a bad influence for our son." Emma smiles when Regina says 'our son'.

"Bad influence, yes. But still cute."

"Maybe _you_ should date her." Regina smirked.

"That will make _you_ jealous." Emma replies.

"Are you really talking about dating a 13 years old kid?"

"Hell no. You started." Emma laughs. "Jesus, it's cold in here."

"Maybe a fireball would make you warmer." Regina smiles when she suddenly creats a real fireball. Then she coughed, making her throw the fireball by accident.

"Hey! That's not fair." Emma said. She starts looking focused at Regina.

"What are you doi-" Regina stops. "Oh. My. God. You're dead." She complains when she started to moan.

"What did I do? Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Emma asked, concerned. Then Regina moaned harder and Emma realized what was that about.

"That would be an orgasm." Whale said, suddenly arriving the room.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"The last time I checked, that was my office."

"What. Have. You. Done?" Regina talk and moan. "Fuck!" She screamed while reached her climax.

"I just wanted to make you um have an itch. Not an orgasm. Sorry, it was accidental!" Emma seemed desesperade.

"And you and Frankenstein were just standing there while everything happened?" Regina yelled at her. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? YOU MADE MY CLOTHES DESAPPEAR? I'M HALF NAKED!"

"I... didn't know. I've already apologized. It wasn't on purpose."

"I must leave." Whale said leaving the two woman alone.

"Well, nothing that I haven't seen. When you were peeing on the stick." Emma joked, maybe it wasn't the best idea but she couldn't think of nothing that would make the situation less awkward.

"You. Looked. At. My. Vagina. When. I. Was. Doing. My. Pregnancy. Test?"

"You can't blame me." Emma said with a little smile.


End file.
